MicroFics by The Crusader
by mshigezumi
Summary: An epic collection of unrelated MicroFics, aka One-Shots, written by The Crusader, Jameron.
1. No Regrets

**Disclaimer: We own noting. (Don't sue!) If we did there would be more action, Jameron, and a Season 3. :P**

**I am just posting these MicroFics and I haven't written a word of them. All credit goes to the appropriate author.**

**All of these MicroFics are from T:SCC wiki and were originally posted in 'The Official Jameron Thread'.**

--

MicroFic #1, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 4th, 2009

In his unconscious state, John recalled several memories of Cameron. Good memories. But then he remembered his 16th birthday, when he realized that Sarkissian, the real Sarkissian, was still alive. He remembered hearing the Jeep explosion…

"CAMERON!"

"John, you're awake."

He sat up in his bed and looked around. He was in a hospital room, Cameron was sitting right beside him. She looked different. For one thing, she looked relieved.

"Cameron, where am I? Where's my mother?"

"She's resting in a room upstairs. She hit her head too, but regained consciousness approximately 48 minutes before you did."

"Was it Sarkissian?"

"Sarkissian? John don't you remember? You and your mother were heading to Charley Dixon's house, when you got into a car accident."

"The last thing I remember was...you went out to get me a cake, and I heard an explosion."

He studied her.

"You don't have a scratch on you. You… look… beautiful."

She smiled at this. She knew she shouldn't that she wasn't supposed to show emotions, but she couldn't help but be happy. He was looking at her the way he used to.

"I like your hair, Cam. It looks… longer. How long have I been out?"

"It doesn't matter, you're back now."

HER John was back. The one who loved her. A tear of both joy and sadness rolled down Cameron's face. She knew this was wrong. Knew that she couldn't let him forget what she did to him, how great a threat she was. But she ignored the warning flashing on her HUD. She would enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"What's wrong, Cam?"

"Nothing. I was just afraid you wouldn't wake up."

"I was afraid too. Afraid you were in that jeep, that something happened to you. I never realized up until then…"

"What?"

"How much you mean to me."

"Come closer," he said.

Cameron leaned over towards him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay Cameron, I'm here. I'm okay. We're okay. Everything's gonna be okay now."

"No one is ever safe. You taught me that, John."

He pulled away slightly, but still held onto her shoulders.

"That's why I don't want any regrets. Cameron… I… I…"

Suddenly all of John's memories came back to him in a flood. He remembered everything she did, trying to kill him, being ungrateful when he brought her back, lying about the machine parts.

"John? What were you going to say?"

He looked at her, and suddenly the hurt expression came back to his face. Cameron's proverbial heart sank...

"You remember now, don't you?"

"Yes… I do."

Cameron's head dropped down. She knew it was over. And she knew it was for the best. He had to remember that she was a threat to him.

But suddenly John placed his hand under Cameron's chin, and lifted her face back up to meet his.

"I love you, Cameron."

And then they kissed.


	2. Of Weaver and the Waterboy

MicroFic #2 – Crossover CrackFic, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 4th, 2009

2027

Weaver walks ahead. PATSY, a Termintor Endo, walks behind her and bangs coconuts together. The action creates the sound of a galloping horse.

Weaver sees the Waterboy Terminator fight with another endo. The Waterboy Terminator destroys its foe, then stands guard in front of a nearby bridge. Weaver and Patsy approach the Waterboy who stands still as a statue.

WEAVER: "You fight with the strength of many Terminators."  
WATERBOY: ……………………  
WEAVER: "I am Weaver, Queen of the Machine Resistance."  
WATERBOY: ……………………  
WEAVER: "I seek the finest and the bravest Terminators to join me in my fight against Skynet."  
WATERBOY: ……………………  
WEAVER: "You have proved you're worthy. Will you join us?"  
WATERBOY: ……………………  
WEAVER: "You make me sad. So be it."

She walks ahead, but Waterboy does not move.

WATERBOY: "None shall pass."  
WEAVER: "What?"  
WATERBOY: "None. Shall. Pass."  
WEAVER: "I have no quarrel with you, but I must cross this bridge."  
WATERBOY: "Then you will be terminated."  
WEAVER: "I command you as Queen of the Machine Resistance, to stand aside."  
WATERBOY: "I move for no one."  
WEAVER: "So be it."

Weaver's arm becomes a sword. Waterboy punches at her, but she dodges and cuts one of Waterboy's arms off. Sparks emit from his shoulder.

WEAVER: "Now stand aside."  
WATERBOY: "Tis but a scratch."  
WEAVER: "A scratch? Your arm's off."  
WATERBOY: "No it isn't."  
WEAVER: "Well what's that then?"  
WATERBOY: "I've had worse. Come on!"

He attacks again, and gets another arm cut off.

Weaver walks past Waterboy, but he turns and kicks her in the butt.

WATERBOY: "Had enough eh?"  
WEAVER: "Look you stupid bastard, you've got no arms left."  
WATERBOY: "Yes I have. Look, it is just a living tissue wound."

He circles around her and kicks.

WATERBOY: "Chicken! Chicken! Look I'll have your leg."  
WEAVER: "Right."

Weaver cuts his leg off. He hobbles around.

WATERBOY: "Right I'll do you for that."  
WEAVER: "You'll what? What are you going to do? Bleed on me?"  
WATERBOY: "I'm invincible!"  
WEAVER: "You're a loony."  
WATERBOY: "The Waterboy Terminator always triumphs! Have at you!"

Weaver cuts off his other leg. His upper torso lies on the ground.

WATERBOY: "All right, we'll call it a draw."

Weaver's hand returns to normal. She and Patsy cross the bridge.

WATERBOY: "Oh, running away eh? You yellow bastards, get back here face what's coming to you! I'll bite your legs off!"

--

**A/N: T:SCC/Monty Python's Holy Grail Crossover FTW!**


	3. I Fooled You Again

MicroFic #3, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 3rd, 2009

Allison and John took shelter in a sewer tunnel. John had just narrowly survived a raid from the Terminators, and was separated from the rest of his platoon. Allison found him, and they went into hiding. John could only hope that the machines wouldn't find him. Though if Allison wasn't down here with him, he'd wish the machines could find him. He had come to terms with the truth now, Cameron was gone.

"Tell me about her."

Allison had asked about Cameron many times before, but John could never bring himself too. But he couldn't hold it in anymore, it was killing him. Still he wouldn't look at Allison during this

"When I first met her, she was smiling at me. I'll never forget that smile, how it made me feel. Then she saved my life. She… helped me through things."

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let them come. He wasn't going to cry over a machine.

"But she kept secrets from me. Lied to me more than once. People warned me that she'd betray me someday, and they were right. But I forgave her. People told me to let her go, but I couldn't. I even tried dating someone else."

"How did she feel about that?"

"We had enough problems before that. But then my girlfriend died. Cameron was there for me, but I pushed her away. Then one day, without any reason, she left me. She didn't even say goodbye."

John now couldn't help but sob. Allison kept her distance, but a tear rolled down her face as well.

"Did you ever find out why?"

"A… friend of hers told me that she left me to help me. So she could stop hurting me, so I wouldn't risk myself for her."

"But you still came looking for her?"

"It doesn't matter, she's gone. I'll never get to know…"

"Know what?"

"If I loved her. If she loved me."

"I do love you, John."

"What?"

Suddenly an endo ran into the tunnel, it pointed its gun at John. It was actually a Glock 9mm. It had lost its weaponry, and this weapon, which had belonged to a soldier, was the only thing it could find. The endo fired, but Allison leapt in front of it. The bullet hit her right in the upper chest, and she fell right to the ground.

"ALLISON NO!"

With no time to grieve, John darted through the tunnel, enemy gunfire whizzed past him the whole time. Then he reached a dead end, and knew that it was over. The endo quickly approached and pointed its gun at John's head. Suddenly Allison came behind and kicked the cyborg so hard, that it fell over.

_Wait, how could she do that?_

Allison pinned the cyborg to the ground, pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and pulled the chip out. She stood up and faced John who was stunned by this. Yet, he knew the answer.

"Cameron?"

"I fooled you again."

"It's really you?"

She went over to him, and before he knew it, he was embracing Cameron. Held in the strength of her arms, he knew it was her.

"Oh Cameron. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Do you know?"

"What?"

"You said you'd never get to know since I was gone. Now I'm back."

"Yes Cameron, I love you."

He clutched her tightly, with no intention of ever letting go.


	4. I'm Nothing Without You

MicroFic #4, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 2nd, 2009

John sat against the wall in the Resistance bunker. He was looking at a picture of Cameron, a picture that John Henry gave him. He had finally met the AI a week ago, where John Henry gave him a digitalized photo of Cameron, printed from his memory. It was the only thing he had left, now that Cameron had left him. Cameron refused to be rebuilt. She went with John Henry to get away from John Connor, and thus keep the future General safe. For so long John thought that John Henry had kidnapped Cameron. But now he had come to grips with the truth:

_She left me._ He thought, trying to fight back the tears. Resistance members would walk by him, and offer their sympathies. Of course they mistakenly thought that John was grieving for Allison, who had been killed a few weeks ago. John didn't have her to remind him of Cameron, he had only this picture now.

The dog barks alerted the Resistance to the presence of Terminators. John stuffed the photo into his picture shirt pocket, and picked up his Assault Rifle. But it wasn't just one Terminator intruder, it was an entire machine invasion. An army built for one purpose: To breach the walls of this Resistance base. John knew he didn't stand much of a chance.

--

She rode on a commandeered motorcycle, ahead towards the base, weaving in and out of enemy fire. She didn't know what had happened to him, she only knew where he was, and that that bunker was being attacked.

"I'm coming John." She said, not knowing why she said that, it's not like he would hear her. But she was coming, and nothing would stand in her way. No Terminator stood a chance against Cameron. Not when John Connor, HER John Connor was in danger. And yet she knew it was her fault.

Then, for reasons she couldn't understand, she felt the need to say another phrase:

"Please be okay, John."

When she reached the base, it was practically a ghost town. But a few Terminators remained on patrol. She tore each one of them apart with her bare hands, and as she did so, a memory clip played on her HUD. The memory was of her rampage after the car bomb, where she killed anyone in her way of getting to John. Now here, she was doing the same thing for the same reason. The only difference she noted, was what she was going to do when she found him. If she found him.

She called his name several times, but got no response. Finally she found John lying on the ground, he was unconscious and bleeding. She had to act quickly.

--

John woke up in his cot, wondering if what he just experienced was a nightmare. So many things had happened over the past year that he wished was a nightmare. But he knew that it was all real, including the recent raid on the Resistance Base. He remembered being knocked out, just as people were evacuating the base. The metal had taken over, what was he still doing here? Then he turned over in his cot, so that he was lying on his back. There, sitting on the edge of his bed was Cameron. He pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Cameron?"

"Hello John."

"You… you came back to me?"

"Of course I did."

"But you said you wouldn't be rebuilt, you said you had to stay away from me."

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I had to be with you. I'm nothing without you."

She reached over to him and ran her fingers through his hair

"You're safe here, John. Get some more rest."

"I can't sleep right now."

"Do you want a sedative? There are sedatives in-"

"I don't want a sedative. I want you."

She lied down next to him. They cuddled up together. Each one afraid to let the other go. Each one wishing they could stay like this forever. Each one determined to make that wish come true.


	5. You Can Always Ask Me For Help

MicroFic #5, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 1st, 2009

Cameron raced the car down a lone road in the Mojave Desert. They had just outrun another Terminator, destroyed it, and were bringing it back for spare parts. John hated that he was helping her with this once again.

"I can't keep lying to my mother like this, Cameron."

"I never asked you to."

"No, you only asked me to do the one thing that goes against our mission. I don't know why I went along with it for so long, but I'm done now. You hear me? I'm done."

Police lights flashed behind them. John turned and saw a lone State Patrol Car following them. John cursed loudly as Cameron pulled over. She looked out the side view mirror and saw a young female police officer step out of the patrol car.

"I'll handle this, John."

"What are you going to-"

Cameron pressed her head against the steering wheel and sobbed out loud. The noise was startling for John, he had never heard anyone cry like this.

"License, registration, and insurance card please?"

Cameron turned to the glove compartment and took out the actual papers. John watched as tears flowed from Cameron's eyes. _Niagara Falls._ Cameron gave the papers to the police officer.

"Is everything all right Miss?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I went too fast, it's just…" she began hyperventilating "…he …he …broke up with me."

"I did what?"

"Everything was going just fine, and then he comes out of nowhere and says: 'I'm done now, you hear me? I'm done.'"

Cameron continued the waterworks. The Police Officer shook her head.

"I know, I know. They promise you everything, and then one day, without warning, it's over. Listen, don't worry. I'm gonna let you off easy this time."

Cameron thanked the cop, but her voice was barely audible through her cries. The Police Officer looked over to John who sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"Hey there, don't you think your ex-girlfriend is a little too upset to be driving right now? You might have the decency to drive her home, it's the least you could do after breaking her heart."

"Uh… yeah… no problem. Are we off the hook yet?"

"No."

John began to worry that the police officer might search the car, finding all kinds of hidden firearms and a destroyed endo.

"I'm not leaving until you apologize to her."

John looked straight into Cameron's sad puppy dog eyes. He began to wonder if he really hurt her feelings, or if this were a ploy. Either way he'd apologize in earnest.

"I'm sorry Cam."

When the Police Officer wasn't looking at her, Cameron winked at John. The female Police Officer gave the papers back, and then went back to the patrol car. Cameron wiped away her tears, took the steering wheel and drove away. There was no sign of the crying dejected ex-girlfriend that John just saw. Still, seeing that side of her affected John more than he'd like to admit.

"Cameron, if you need spare parts or repairs, you can always ask me for help."


	6. Did You Mean What You Said?

MicroFic #6, by The Crusader

Originally posted on July 31st, 2009

"It wasn't me. Please John, I don't wanna go. You can trust me."

"John Connor!" yelled Sarah.

"I love you, I love you please. I love you John, and you love me."

Tears streamed down his face at these words.

"Yes, Cameron. I do."

"Then don't destroy me, please. Don't destroy US."

"If I let you go, how do I know you won't kill me?"

"My CPU. You have to repair it."

"I don't know how."

"You can. If anyone can it's you."

John's mom was still screaming for him to finish her off, but he tuned it out. He looked into the pleading eyes of the girl who had just tried to kill him. No, now he was looking into the eyes of the girl who saved his life. And in those brown doe eyes he saw fear, real fear.

"It's gonna be okay, Cameron."

Then he removed her chip and her face went blank.

His Mom removed the truck and Cameron's body fell to the ground. John clutched the chip in his hand, knowing what Sarah planned to do with it. Eventually Charlie and Derek arrived to help the Connors out.

It was awhile before they spoke about what to do with Cameron. John announced that he could fix her, that he needed her. Sarah said that she could not let him do that. So he told her that they'd leave to go burn Cameron. They would take Charlie's ambulance to get a place where they could do that.

But during the ambulance ride, he carefully cleaned her chip, and fixed the loose wires. It was all he knew how to do, and he could only hope it would be enough.

Sarah told him that Cameron was lying to him when she was pinned between the trucks. John said he knew that, but he continued cleaning her chip. He was lying. He knew that he had to play along in order to keep them from destroying Cameron. He had to make them think that he would do it himself.

--

And hours later, her body was laid out in the remains of an old Cadillac. He looked down at her, looking so peaceful and angelic, such a contrast to the emotionless killer that he saw only hours ago. But he knew that this, right now, was the real Cameron. And she was just waiting for him to wake her up.

"I'm sorry," he said to the three people that were watching him.

He inserted the chip back into her head. Derek came towards him, but he pointed a gun at him. He would not let anyone keep him from Cameron, not even the people he loved.

"John, she'll kill you."

"All those times you told me to trust you, Mom. Now it's your turn to trust me."

Cameron awoke and sat up. She looked at John with a blank expression, and he began to wonder if his Mother was right. But suddenly she spoke to him, with a tender soft voice.

"John?"

"Cameron, is it you?"

She reached out to touch him. He let her do it, despite how terrified his mother was. Cameron's hand rested on his shoulder, then she pulled him into an embrace. They stayed there for a while, crying tears of joy on each other's shoulders. Sarah knew now that somehow John had fixed her. But seeing the two of them like this, she almost wished that he hadn't. Cameron was the first to break the silence.

"I knew you could do it, John, I just knew it."

"Oh Cam, I missed you."

"Did you mean what you said to me back there?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"You know I did."


	7. You're All I Have

MicroFic #7, by The Crusader

Originally posted on July 30th, 2009

There was a knock on the door. John didn't answer, he didn't have to. He knew that it was Cameron coming into the room. John sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window.

Cameron stepped inside and walked toward John. She stood there for a moment behind him, waiting for him to speak. 3 minutes and 28 seconds pasted before he finally said something.

"I'm sorry, Cameron."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"That I blamed you. When she first got sick."

"You still blame me."

"What?"

"If you hadn't followed me into the future, you would have been with her. You think you might have prevented the cancer from getting worse."

"But I don't blame you Cameron. I blame myself. And not for going after you. For not trying harder to make her see a doctor, when we got back."

"No doctor could have cured her."

John went silent for another moment before turning around to face Cameron. He expected to see the blank expressionless face of a terminator, instead he saw an expression of sorrow and pity

"When?"

"When what, John?"

"When do I stop ending lives and start saving them."

"You already have saved lives, John."

John knew what Cameron meant. He had saved her life. More than once. Although she showed no appreciation at first, he now knew that she was thankful for what he had done. John slid over to one side of the edge of the bed inviting Cameron to join him. She accepted the invitation. John took her hand in his.

"Tell me that I didn't save your life for nothing."

Cameron was bothered by this. Was he regretting his actions? She had stayed at his side all along, kept trying to make up for what she did and the hurt that she caused. Had she failed him yet again? Then John clarified what he meant, while his eyes were brimming with tears

"I don't wanna find out that I saved you, only to have you leave me again."

"John, I told you how hard that was. How much I wished I didn't have to."

"I understand Cameron. I do. But everyone leaves me. Even my Mom. Don't you leave me too. You're all I have."

She wiped the tear away from his face.

"I promise, John. I'll be here, as long as you want me to be."

John forced a smile onto his face as he spoke his next words.

"Then it's a good thing that your power cell lasts a long time."


	8. A Moment of Temporary Insanity

MicroFic #8, by The Crusader

Originally posted on July 26th, 2009

His eyes were glued to Cameron, though he wouldn't stop talking about some other girl he once knew, someone named Laura. Cameron listened to Morris while scanning the crowd, searching for John. She hadn't seen him at all today, but for once Cameron wasn't as bothered. He hadn't had a chance to see her all dressed up. Never had she put so much effort into her appearance. She spent weeks researching magazines, listening to female conversations, etc. But she had finally decided on this silver gown she wore. She wore much more makeup than usual, and her hair was pinned carefully on top of her head. Morris had complimented her, and she hoped John would do the same.

IDENTITY: JOHN CONNOR

She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw her...but he wasn't looking at her at all. Instead he was looking at some tall slender woman with short blonde hair, and a similar dress to what Cameron was wearing. 98% match. The woman led John over Cameron and Morris. Morris also became speechless at the sight of the blonde girl.

"Morris… The woman said, looking very nervous."

"Been a long time." Morris replied.

"Hi John."

"What? Oh, hi Cameron. So, Laura you know Morris?"

Cameron was surprised at how John barely seemed to acknowledge her. Her HUD brought up a memory file of John, from the first day they met. The look he gave her that day, was the same that he was giving Laura right now.

"Can we talk?" Morris asked. Laura agreed and they stepped away for a moment, leaving John with Cameron. Cameron spoke John's name and finally got his attention.

"Why did you want me to go with him?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"You told me to."

"What if I had told you to…"

"What?"

"…Nothing"

He looked away from her, back to Laura. Cameron could hear Laura and Morris argue about a past incident where Laura stood him up.

Cameron stood in front of John, forcing him to look back at her and the excessive makeup.

"Do you like this color on me?"

"No."

His response triggered a strange feeling in Cameron. Something she used to fake, but now it was real.

"No? Why?"

"If it's not broke don't fix it."

"What?"

"It's an expression. Girls wear makeup only if they need it. You don't."

"Oh." She smiled, "Thank you for explaining." Then she thought for a moment, and told John she'd be right back.

She went into the bathroom and carefully washed the makeup off her face.

--

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor John watched as Laura and Morris, who two seconds ago were arguing, now lip locked as slow dance music began to play. John knew he wasn't going to pry Laura away now.

"John." It was Cameron's voice. John turned around and saw her. His breath was caught at an instant. She had taken the pin out of her hair, allowing it to tumble over her shoulders and frame her pretty face. A face that no longer had makeup.

Cameron held her hand out to John. He took it.

She led him away to where there was more floor space. They began to slow dance, moving closer and closer as the dance went on. John stared into her beautiful brown eyes, just before she rested her head on his shoulder. John stroked her soft beautiful hair. Cameron realized that her hair down was more effective on John, then pinning it up. But a lingering question remained.

"You didn't tell me why you wanted me to go with Morris."

"It's what we call a moment of temporary insanity."


	9. I'd Never Want Anything to Happen to You

MicroFic #9, by The Crusader

Originally posted on July 17th, 2009

John walked out into the front yard. He found Cameron out there, waiting for him. His heart sunk in the memory of what had happened between them over the past week. It would be hard to face her now, with all these emotions racing through his mind. So he figured he'd just say he was sorry and walk on, not even looking at her.

He stepped out of the car and into the front yard. Cameron stood waiting for him to approach. He stopped dead in his tracks, a significant distance from her. So much for walking past her.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"John I-"

A loud bang silenced her voice. John looked up in horror to see Cameron with a bullet wound in the side of her head, right near the chip port. Cameron fell to the ground, instantly killed by the thermite bullet. John rushed to her side, his heart racing in fear.

"Cameron? Cameron!"

"John…"

It was Sarah's voice behind him. She walked up behind him with a Sniper Rifle in hand. As if John even had to doubt it was her, he knew it. He clenched his teeth as he spoke to her.

"You!"

"You may hate me for this, John. But it was for your own good."

"My own good? It wasn't enough for me to lose Riley? You had to take her from me too?"

"She was the one who killed Riley."

"No, she didn't kill her. I know who did."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not her."

The shock of what John said seemed to begin to settle in. Sarah paused for a moment as if trying to find a counter to this.

"She lied to us. She was keeping all those spare parts."

"I don't care what you think. You know what she meant to me. I will never forgive you for this."

He turned his face back to Cameron, and begins to weep. Sarah tried to reach out and comfort him, but he told her to leave him alone.

Sarah backed away slowly, allowing John to be alone.

He buried his head against Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cameron. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, John."

John thought he was hearing things, but as he looked over to her face, he saw that she was smiling.

"Cameron?"

"The bullet pierced precisely 1 cm to the left of my CPU."

"But you were dead."

"No. I fooled you again."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see if you still want me."

"Of course I do."

He clutched her close, pulling away several times just to see her face again, make sure that she was still alive.

"I'd never want anything to happen to you, Cam."

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"What if I did kill her?"

"I still wouldn't let anything happen to you."

And then he kissed her.


	10. Thats One Way to Shut Up John Connor

MicroFic #10, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 8th, 2009

Ever since he came back from the year 2027, he wanted to become a better fighter. He spent hours training with his mother but it wasn't enough. He enrolled at a number of martial arts skills learning everything he ever thought he'd need to survive. He saw what the Resistance would be if he didn't survive to become their leader. He would not let that happen.

Usually when he trained, he was trying to keep his mind off her. Trying to forget how unappreciative she was when he tried to save her. As before, she told him it was too risky. He cursed himself for thinking that a machine might actually be thankful. She clearly wasn't.

But now he would use everything he learned, to save her once again. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him, but that didn't stop him.

An explosion blew open the factory door. People ducked for cover behind various desks, while John Connor entered the building. He shot his grenade launcher at one of the desks. No one was behind it, but the explosion sent many people running for cover. He continued firing warning shots all over the place, but some people didn't run. One person shot John in the leg, but it barely slowed him. The adrenaline of Cameron in danger, made him forget about the pain. He had used up his grenades, so he took out his dual submachine guns and fired those at anyone in his way. He made sure that the wounds were nonlethal, hitting enemies in the kneecaps, or thighs. But on two occasions he had no time to do this, he had to kill. It was only the second time he had ever killed anyone. The first was when he and his mother were in danger. Now he did it because he and Cameron were in danger.

By the time John made it into a hallway, he was out of ammunition. A lone man came running from the end of the hall with no weapons. John's leg wound continued to bleed as he made his way forward. A door to his left swung open almost hitting him. Another attacker stepped out, and fought with John. In the struggle the assailant dislocated John's shoulder. But still John was able to take that one down by using his head...literally. It was a head butt right to the cartilage of the attacker's nose. That person went to the floor.

John slammed his hurt shoulder into the wall to pop it back into place. He made his way forward and found Cameron lying on a table, she seemed deactivated, but her body kept twitching. He saw a large computer next to her body. Every time it beeped, Cameron's body twitched. John figured that they were torturing her, experimenting, or trying to lure him here as a trap. It didn't matter, they were hurting Cameron, and he couldn't allow that. Someone snuck up behind John and put him in a chokehold. John drove his thumb into the back of his attacker's hand. It was another precise target, right between the bones. Eventually the grip loosened up so that John could be free. He turned and backhanded the person. The next strike that John delivered was called shikan ken, it was a punch that used the fore knuckles instead of the actual knuckles. The strike hit the attacker in the throat, the middle of the windpipe. His attacker choked, and fell to the ground. John may very well have paralyzed his enemy. John went over to the computer and disabled it. Cameron sat up and looked at John. He sat on the table right beside her.

"You came for me."

"Spare me the talk alright? I don't need to hear about how I shouldn't have taken the risk or how I can't be trusted in anymore. I'm in a lot of pain right now, so if you could just-"

She stopped his words with a kiss.


	11. I Can Change!

MicroFic #11, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 10th, 2009

John and Cameron didn't speak the entire car ride there. They hadn't spoken since Cameron found out that John had been with Riley. John couldn't forget Cameron's face when she realized it. Disappointment? Anger? Hurt? All things that a machine could not feel. The logical explanation was that Cameron was attempting to get John to feel bad about what he did. If it was her plan, it seemed to be working. She parked the car in the parking deck and walked forward. John followed. Then, all of the sudden, a deep voice called out behind him.

"I am OZ."

Cameron turned and responded with "I'm the tin miss, and this is the lion."

The man who came towards them was only slightly older than John. Taller and more muscular. Cameron presented the briefcase, showing the money that was inside.

"Not good enough. I decided I should up the price."

"This is all we got."

"Then, it looks like you better hit the yellow brick road."

"There has to be something that you want."

Oz looked Cameron up and down.

"One night with her."

"You gotta be kidding me. You think that this girl is just gonna-"

"Sounds like a fair price to me."

"Cameron!"

"What?"

"Cameron, can we talk this over?"

Cameron asked Oz to give her one second, then she followed John back into the car.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?"

"It's the only way, John."

"But you… you look like you want it."

"Isn't that how I'm supposed to look?"

"But you don't really want to… do you? It's just a mission."

"It is a mission, but it also feels like something I should do."

"Why?"

"You spend all this time with Riley. Why can't I spend time away from you?"

John's heart sank at these words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why do you wanna spend time away from me?"

"I'd do anything for you, but you do not care. I want to explore what it is like to have someone appreciate what I do."

"You're just an object to that guy. He'll treat you like a thing, like his possession."

"How is that different from how you treat me?"

John wanted to tell her that he treated her like a person, but she was right. Maybe she deserved someone better. But he'd miss her so much.

"You even gave him that smile. The one you used to give me."

"You don't smile at me like you used to either."

He couldn't help but let a tear roll down his face, but he wouldn't let her see it. He remained silent for a few moments. Cameron awaited his response, but he didn't have one. His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"But you have to protect me."

"From what? Cromartie is dead."

"Cameron, please. I've been a real jerk. I don't deserve you. But please, just give me another chance. I can change. I won't keep any secrets from you. I'll do what you tell me. I'll leave Riley!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Cameron stepped out of the car. Oz wondered what was taking so long. Cameron suddenly pummeled OZ into submission, making him swear to give them the firearms.

--

Later that night, Cameron came into John's room. He had to ask her a burning question.

"Would you have really slept with him?"

"If the mission required it. Yes."

John's face became crestfallen. But suddenly Cameron lied down in the bed with him, her arm draped across his chest.

"But I would have pretended he was you."

John and Cameron kissed passionately…


	12. I Can't do it, I'll Never be Able to

MicroFic #12, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 11th, 2009

Tara, the T-1000 realized the opportunity that stood in front of her. The TOK-715 unit that fought her, was the one rumored to be close to John Connor, very close. Tara was not sent here to destroy John Connor but, the Reese brothers. John and his cyborg had arrived at their house only minutes before Tara did. Tara pursued them in a high speed chase, but her vehicle exploded, forcing her to continue on foot. John sent his cyborg to fight off Tara, while he drove the Reese brothers to safety.

Tara saw an opportunity to terminate John Connor ensuring the eventual extermination of the human race. Then Tara could destroy the Reese brothers, who, could delay the extermination of humans, though not prevent it.

But first she had to deal with this cyborg. She fought Cameron, on top of the speeding trailer truck that drove over a bridge. Below the bridge was a river, and Tara knew that Cameron's highest probability for escape was to throw Tara into the water. This cyborg was unlike anything Tara fought before, dodging attacks with surprising agility. It seemed that Cameron had been working on her flexibility, something that most endo-based Terminators were not capable of.

Cameron ducked a blade swipe, and countered with a kick to the midsection. The foot penetrated the liquid metal, but Tara seized the foot and pulled it out of her own body. Holding Cameron's leg, Tara hurled the cyborg into the air.

Cameron plummeted into the river, and Tara knew that it would be a long time before Cameron could make it back to the surface. And Tara knew where John Connor was going, she only hoped that she had enough time to locate him before Cameron did.

--

It had been hours since Cameron was supposed to meet John here at the safe house and he was starting to worry. Luckily Sarah had taken the Reese brothers to another location, so that if the T-1000 found him, she would not find the Reese brothers. Sarah thought that this idea was dangerous, but the T-1000 didn't know who John was. And in either case, John was now clutching a grenade launcher, loaded with what Cameron referred to as an N-200 round. Very simply, this was a "freeze round," something John previously thought existed only in video games.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the safe house door.

"John's it's me." Cameron's voice came from the other side.

John had to be sure that it was her, so he went to the door, and peered through the hole to see if it was her. He was relieved to see her beautiful face, and those chocolate brown eyes of hers. As he opened the door, and she stepped inside he couldn't believe that Cameron had not a scratch on her.

"How did you get past that thing without any epidermal damage?"

"I've been increasing my flexibility."

"Exercise?"

Cameron nodded than looked down to John's weapon.

"What ammunition is loaded in that?"

"The N-200 round that you told me to-"

Suddenly Cameron snatched the weapon from him and hit him in the head with it, rendering him unconscious.

John lay there on the ground, helpless. The T1000 returned to her normal form and transformed her arm into a blade. Suddenly, Tara heard a car pull up at the safe house. It was Cameron, the real Cameron; she stepped out of the car and ran to face her foe. After a long battle, Cameron was able to retrieve the grenade launcher and fire a round into Tara's body.

Just before her body froze, Tara realized it didn't matter. When John woke up, he would think Cameron was his enemy.

--

John woke up, on a couch and the first thing he saw was Cameron standing before him. He jumped up and backed away from her.  
He took out the pocket watch detonator.

"I won't make the same mistake, twice."

"John, what are you doing?"

Her face showed fear and hurt. While John thought it was contrived, for Cameron it was real. She knew immediately what had happened before she arrived.

"John, no. That wasn't me."

But as she spoke those words she realized it was futile. She had spoken those words to him when she was pinned between the trucks. But he still hadn't pushed the button yet, there was still hope. He was still struggling with it. Cameron took a step closer.

"It was the T-1000, she took my shape."

"I know they can't do that. The last one who tried to kill me, didn't try."

She took a step closer, but John held up the detonator as if to warn her not to come any closer.

"I know I have to go someday, but please not like this. Not like this."

Tears welled up in John's eyes. He turned so she wouldn't see it. Was she getting through to him?

"John, look at me. You know it wasn't me. You know me."

He looked at her and suddenly he lowered the detonator, but as she took another step, he raised it back up again. It was now or never to press that button. And he chose never. He took that detonator off him and placed it down. Then he sank to his knees, crying at the fact that he couldn't do what he had to do. Cameron kneeled down and cried there with him, she pulled him into her arms and held him tight.

"I can't do it, Cameron. I'll never be able to."

"It's okay, John. I understand."

John was shocked. He was expecting some kind of lecture on safety. But it didn't matter right now, he had Cameron. And he'd make sure it would always be that way.

--

**A/N: I know this might sound stupid, but if you are reading this please, please, please review, as it is really nice to know that people are reading these microfics. For all I care the review can be 1 word, but as a reader it is almost like your duty to review any story that you read (people like to receive**** credit for their hard work).**

**If you have reviewed this story in the past I would like to thank you :)**

**More updates are coming!  
**


	13. 12:00am Sucks!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (I'm updating this sooner that usual because of said reviews)  
**

**j3aless - Will do!**

**AllTheNamesWereTaken - Thank you for pointing that out, I completely forgot that it was disabled.**

**Maria17b - The Crusader thanks you, and we're not planing on stopping anytime soon!**

*****Anonymous Reviews are now enabled*** :)**

--

MicroFic #13, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 15th, 2009

John Connor wearily followed Weaver through the tunnels that of John Henry's Machine Resistance. John Connor had nearly gotten himself killed in action once again. He had nothing to lose, which he figured made him the better soldier? Weaver knew better. John Connor was no help to the Machine Resistance like this. She had to act now before it was too late.

Weaver led John into a dark and thin room, with what appeared to be a dentist chair, except that there were wires and cables hooked into it. Next to the chair was a tall and thin mechanical box, with several wires and cables, as well as many blinking lights. Weaver went over to the box, and held up Cameron's chip in her hand. John wanted rip it out of Weaver's liquid metal hands. But before he got a chance, Weaver inserted the chip into a slot in the box, and more lights came on.

"What have you done to her?"

"If you want to know, have a seat."

John knew this had to be a trap. Just another trick. A ploy. And it was working. Before he knew it, his feet were moving and he was getting ever closer to this chair. All his fear of what might happen to him was rapidly fading, replaced by the fear of whatever Weaver was doing to Cameron. John sat down in the chair, and suddenly metallic restraints locked over his wrists and knees. Several sharp needles began to poke into the back of his head. He screamed in pain, as suddenly the world around him began to fade away. The mechanical beeping noise was replaced by Chopin music. The dark thin room became a wide open, ballroom floor. John sat up from his chair. He looked down at himself, realized he was wearing a tuxedo. As he looked back, he did not see the chair. He did see a number of windows against the wall, and the beautiful moonlight that came through them.

"John."

A sweet voice called from behind him. He knew who it was before he turned around, but nothing could prepare him for seeing her.

She was dressed in a sparkling silver dress. Between that and her long beautiful hair, she almost looked like a princess. John shook his head, he couldn't let himself believe. He lifted his head up and shouted out to the ceiling.

"It ain't gonna work, Weaver! Nothing is gonna make me trust you!"

"What about me, John?"

His heart sank at this as he looked over to Cameron, her face betraying sadness. Making John once again doubt that this could be true. But he wanted so bad to believe it was her, that it was his Cameron. However absurd the idea seemed. She stepped closer to him.

"John, please. You know me."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to-"

She put a finger to his lips and silenced him. He could feel her touch, and realized that Weaver's "dream machine" could manipulate the tactile aspects of his brain. But perhaps John was not alone in this dream.

"I know you have questions. And I know you're angry with me. But we don't have much time."

"Time?"

She pointed to a large analog clock on a wall that read 11:00. The second hand was moving steadily.

"In 59 minutes and 40 seconds, this will be over."

"What will be? What is this?"

"Our chance. Please John, put the questions aside and let's just enjoy this. I have too many regrets as it is."

The music rose higher, Cameron took John's hands and began to dance with him. John was about to ask why Weaver was playing matchmaker right now, there had to be more to it than that. But he forgot all about that, lost in the beauty of Cameron's eyes and the soul within them. Yes, he knew now without a doubt that she had a soul. She pressed herself up against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he caressed her beautiful hair. He never knew that a machine could feel so warm, so soft.

They went on for a long time, never actually speaking a verbal word. Not even Cameron's extensive vocabulary had enough words to describe what they were feeling.

TICK! TOCK!

Suddenly the sound of the clock was louder than the music. Cameron and John pulled away and looked at the large clock. 1 minute left. Cameron's eyes welled up with tears as she spoke to him.

"No, that clock can't be accurate. It can't be over this quickly."

"Don't think about the clock. Just think about us."

She could no longer hold back the tears, nor did she try. John took her in his arms again, letting her cry on her shoulder. He held onto her for dear life.

"I never should have left you."

"It's okay, Cameron. Whatever your reasons are, I don't need them. I forgive you. You know I'll always forgive you."

"You are a rare and special human being, John Connor."

"You are a rare and special cyborg, Cameron Phillips."

The Ticking became louder.

They kissed passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too, John. Always and-"

The clock struck 12, and suddenly Cameron and the ballroom vanished away. John was once again sitting in Weaver's dark chamber. The needlepoints retracted back into the chair, and the metallic restraints released. John sat up slowly, feeling a more than a little disoriented.

Weaver got right up in John's face.

"I hope you enjoyed your fairy tale, Mr. Connor. I worked hard on it."

"Why did you do that?"

She took Cameron's chip out of the box next to John.

"It was not my original intention to rebuild Cameron. She served her purpose, bringing John Henry here, and I saw no further use for her. She couldn't think of anything but you. And I don't reprogram my machines, not that I could reprogram her even if I wanted to. John Henry insisted that I not destroy her CPU."

"What happens to her now?"

"Building a new body is a difficult task, and not one that I wish to attempt. But I am willing to, if you prove yourself to me. If you stop being reckless, and focus on the task we have chosen for you. Then I will bring back your Cameron. And this time no clock will come between you two."

It all sounded too good to be true. It was likely that such a dream machine was used before; perhaps that was how Grays were created. Now that John was back in reality, he seemed to think more rationally and logically.

"How can I trust you? For all I know that whole thing was a trick, and Cameron was never in that… whatever that thing was. How do I know that you haven't been lying to me all along?"

"You don't. Now what is your decision?"

John looked to Cameron's chip in Weaver's hand.

"You already know the answer to that."

--

**A/N: Please Review! (One word is all I ask for.)  
**


	14. You Never Gave Up on Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Maria17b - Thanks for reading, and the review!**

**Sammie - Currently I have up to #19 all transferred onto word documents and ready to post, but I would like to space the updates out so expect one every few days.**

**xxshyangel29xx - I'm glad you've enjoyed them, It's always nice to meet other Jameron fans. :)**

**legionarylogan - The author thanks you, and I'm glad to post these for him.**

**maria - Yeah sometimes this site take a bit to show changes, I have no control if these stories but #18 and #19 are happy (at least I think so).**

*****Notice: As I said in the first chapter I am not the author of these stories, I just post them for him. (The author as it says is 'The Crusader'). And just so everyone knows these stories were posted on a thread before this and that is why it says 'originally posted' below, and why that date doesn't correspond with the dates I am updating this story on. Also I am trying to keep these in order as much as possible, so you will see the stories getting older and older as I'm going back to old post, while some stories are going to be quite resent as they were recently posted so I transfer them to here*****

--

MicroFic #14, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 16th, 2009

Explosions, screams, gunshots. And then deathly silence. John lay on the ground, pinned underneath a large heavy piece of the base's ceiling. Kyle Reese's base had suffered so many hits, that it was falling apart. Every few seconds John would hear something fall or crumble. But suddenly he heard something new, heavy footsteps from the other side of the hall. Though John hoped that it might be Kyle, Derek, or Allison, he knew the sound of those feet. It had to be a terminator, who had come to finish the job off. There had to be stragglers out there, so it made perfect sense for machine to patrol for survivors. They were about to find one, unless John could somehow hide from the approaching Terminator.

The large piece of the wall, kept him completely pinned. He could barely even move, so he figured that he had one extra chance. He had to pretend he was dead. But wait, that wouldn't work. Cameron told him that she could scan a body and tell whether it was alive or dead. She said that she hope that this information would help him. But now, it made no difference. This machine was coming and it was…

Allison? Could it be her that made those loud footsteps? Why would it be? John knew right away who it was. He would be safe now.

"John, I need to get you out of there."

"Cameron. You came back for me."

"Of course I did. You know I couldn't stay away forever."

There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he had to wait until he had lungpower again. Cameron easily pushed the large wall piece off of John. He stood up, once again able to breathe. But then Cameron took that away from him. Her fingers wrapped around his throat and began to squeeze.

_No, not this again!_ John thought to himself.

Cameron had warned him that this might happen, but John refused to believe it. _Was this her glitch? Was she reprogrammed by Weaver? What's wrong with her?_

He wouldn't be able to think for long, as Cameron's grip was hardly an air choke, but more of a blood choke. Without oxygen going to the brain, John could barely form a thought. The only thing that he could think about right now was that it would be over soon. She would snap his neck and it would be over. Killed by the person he chose to protect himself, by the person that he loves with all his heart.

But suddenly Cameron shoved John into what was left of a wall. She came right at him and lifted her hand to punch, when suddenly something came over her. John wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly looked at him with an expression he'd only seen once. The expression she had when she was pinned between the trucks.

"John, please. I'm so sorry."

He looked to his left and right, exits on both sides. Either one of them might give him a chance at escape.

"John…" Cameron called out with a small weak voice.

He drew closer to her.

"Cameron?"

"Yes."

"You're back? You're you again?"

"No, you have to leave right now, before I get a chance to be me again."

She could see in HUD, that the Termination order was trying to reestablish itself. She kept overriding it, but each time it sent a strange sensation through her skull, right by her CPU. The best thing she could describe it as, was what John called a "Splitting headache." The pain pounded inside of her, making her scream and turn away.

"This isn't you, and I know it isn't."

As John came towards her, she backhanded him across the mouth, knocking him back to the floor.

"John, go now!"

He spit out blood shook his head, and came near her. This time she couldn't help but kick him through the wall. She collapsed to her knees, feeling the full effect of the computerized headache. She couldn't run away because Skynet needed John dead. And she couldn't kill John because John kept coming back to her, and every time he did, she hit him good and hard. Until finally John rushed at her, and seized her arms. It wasn't like he could hold her, but for some reason she wasn't struggling. Her eyes were flashing red, then blue, red, blue, red, blue, red. And they stayed red. Her voice became cold and mechanical like it was before she took on human flesh.

"THIS IS TACTICALLY DANGEROUS. I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I AM BUILT TO KILL"

"Then kill your programming."

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I COMMENCE TERMINATION."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, his head on her shoulder. Cameron's eyes once again flashed between red and blue, and her voice kept switching back between her original mechanized voice, and the soft sweet voice that John loved.

"John, please… IT HAS TO END HERE THERE IS NO ALTERNATIVE ACTION… I'm sorry, I… CANNOT ABORT PROGRAM, EVACUATE… I'm begging you, John. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING."

"Warn me all you want. Even your metal hands won't pull me away from you."

Her arms came up to hold him back, she squeezed in what appeared to be a death grip at first, but then softened into a hug.

"DO NOT ALLOW ME… to hurt you, not again. ALL I AM CAPABLE OF… is hurting you and I just want it to STOP. Just make it stop. Make it stop. Please make it stop."

As she repeated those words over and over again in her soft voice, her eyes flashed between blue and brown. And tears began to form. John could tell what was happening. It was as if her Skynet programming was draining right out of her. And all that was left was the cyborg protector that he came to love. Her eyes stopped flashing and she leaned her head down on his shoulder, and sobbed there.

"Shh, it's okay. I knew you could do it, Cameron. I knew you could."

"You never gave up on me."

"Never"

"That's why I love you. Not future you, but you."

--

**A/N: Please Review! (One word is all I ask for.)**

**Fun fact: the more reviews, the faster I update. :)  
**


	15. I Didn't Know That John Had Magic Powers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Mysterius - 'Saccharine' does sum up chapter 14 pretty well. No problem it's my pleasure, and I'm about to send The Crusader all of the reviews :)**

**JacktheFlpper - Thanks, The Crusader has made a full fanfic, but I will need to get his permission to post it on this site, it's also in script form so I think it's quite fun to read.**

**Sammie - I'm glad you like this stories :)**

**vfergus - Yeah FOX sucks... well WB is thinking about a direct to DVD movie so that's great news! No problem I'm glad to post these.**

**Anon - Thanks!**

**Maria - Yes it was! This one is sort of like the last chapter.**

**michael - Thanks!**

*****Notice: this one get kinda weird at the end, you've been warned.*****

--

MicroFic #15, by The Crusader

Originally posted on July 5th, 2009

Finding Kaleba, avoiding the drone HK, destroying the computer that would one day become Skynet. As difficult as these tasks were, they now seemed easy to John Connor. The future savior of mankind now faced his most difficult challenge. He knew that every piece of every cyborg had to be destroyed, in order to ensure that Skynet would never be built. All cyborgs had been destroyed, save one. Cameron; his beloved protector, his confidant, his friend… so much more. She had gone bad again and tried to kill him. He hoped that that would make this easier. It didn't.

She walked toward him with no haste, she didn't need to. She had him cornered in this factory, his back against a wall. But he was far from helpless. He held the pocket-watch detonator in his hand and all he had to do was push the button. Then he'd be free. Free of all the turmoil and pain she had caused him. His life would have arguably been better if he had killed her when he had the chance, on his 16th birthday. So why couldn't he do it now?

Cameron drew closer, looking at him with that cold Terminator stare. A third of her human face was gone, exposing the metal endoskeleton and red eye underneath. But even if John looked at the human portion of her face, he couldn't see any sign of the girl he once knew. Maybe she never existed except in his imagination.

Still John felt that he had to say goodbye to that girl.

"Cameron." He began. "For everything you did, I understand. I forgive you. I'll never forget what you did for me." He said.

And suddenly Cameron, stopped dead in her tracks. Her head began twitching all over, and John assumed it to be part of her glitch. But he had no idea what was going on inside her. Error messages kept popping up in her HUD, and her vision distorted. She involuntarily activated one of her memory files.

Her HUD played back the image of the day John found out that Riley was dead. Cameron stood at the garage door and listened into the conversation. She heard John vouch for her.

Cameron snapped out of it.

"John. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Not this time Cameron." He replied.

"Yes, do it! You haven't got long, press the button."

"Cameron?" His voice was strained, as he slowly realized she was back. He came towards her, but she backed away.

"No, don't. Please. Kill me before I revert again."

"I won't do it Cameron."

She suddenly charged at John, grabbed him by the shirt and pressed her face right up into his. She turned her head to the left so that he'd only see the machine portion of her face.

"Look at this. This is what I am. What I really am." She told him.

"No." John said, and he gently touched the metal portion of her face. "This is no closer to what you are…" Then he touched the human portion of her face. "…than this. You're different, Cameron. You told me that once. I believe in you. I love you."

She took him into a close embrace. A tear streamed down the human portion of her face.

"I love you too, John. I always have."

She wept on his shoulder. John dropped the pocket-watch detonator to the ground. He pulled back from the embrace and looked into Cameron's eyes. They were both brown!

John was shocked to watch as Cameron's epidermal damage healed up right in front of him.

"Cameron?" John began. "You're…"

"Fixed." She finished for him.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't. You did."

And then she kissed him.

--

**A/N: This specific entry was limited to a two post limit (2000 characters per post max) by the author (The Crusader), so that is why the ending is kind of confusing. He would have explained it more if he had the space.**

"**I didn't know that John had magic powers." - Predaking50ae**

*****(Another) Notice: I've started writing my own microfics, and I was just wondering if you guys would like me to post them as well (on a different story of course), tell me what you think.*****

**Please review! (One word is all I ask.)  
**


	16. I Wasn't Flirting

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! :)**

**Sammie - Thanks! and I will post my microfics once I get around five of them so I can release them slowly, and yes they are Jameron, though #1 is a lot more action based with a small amount of Jameron, while #2 and #3 are all Jameron. :)**

**TK-MR - Yeah I agree with you about the prom, but I really don't care because it's Jameron! Yes that sentence is a bit awkward but they way it's in the microfic is correct, because the T-1000 in T2 didn't try and copy 'Uncle Bob's' form so John didn't know that they could do that.**

**Cptlatnok - Hey there Cpt! I'm glad you enjoyed the micro Crackfic, just remember these are not mine (I will post my microfics sooner or later) and were all written by 'The Crusader', also these were all for microfic challenges that we have over at the The Official Jameron Thread. So that's why some of these are out of the ordinar****, they're just trying to fit within the rules set for that specific challenge.**

**Hope you guys like this one! I sure did. :D  
**

--

MicroFic #16, by The Crusader

Originally posted on June 15th, 2009

The bell rings. Mr. Ferguson walks into the classroom and the chatter subsides.

MR. FERGUSON:  
"So who didn't read last night's chapter?"

No one raises their hands.

MR. FERGUSON:  
"Nothing is worse than pretending that you did the reading, thinking that I won't learn the truth."

John turns to Cameron.

JOHN (Whispers):  
"This guy sure likes hearing himself talk, doesn't he?"

Cameron smiles and nods

MR. FERGUSON:  
"John. Didn't I warn you yesterday about talking while I'm talking?"

JOHN:  
"Sorry."

MR. FERGUSON:  
"Not as sorry as you will be if you do it again. Flirt with her on your own time, not on mine."

The class laughs. John's face turns red.

MR. FERGUSON:  
"Now if I can continue? Let's see how many of you actually read last night. The first three people I call at random will go to the board and do the first three problems. The rest of you will sit quietly until they finish."

He points to three different students, each one of them sighs before they go up to the board. Cameron turns to John.

CAMERON (Whispers):  
"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

JOHN:  
"No. I wasn't flirting… I was just-"

MR. FERGUSON:  
"Detention for you, John."

Cameron looks over to Mr. Ferguson, crumples up a piece of paper, then hurls it across the room at him. The projectile hits him right in the forehead. The class ROARS with laughter. John's eyes open wide as he stares at Cameron.

MR. FERGUSON:  
"And it seems you'll have company there."

Cameron turns to John and smiles. He returns it.

--

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

John and Cameron walk together.

CAMERON:  
"So now you can flirt with me afterschool."

JOHN:  
"I wasn't flirting."

CAMERON:  
"That's too bad. I was."

--

**A/N: Please review! (One word is all I ask for.)**


	17. Everything Will Be Okay

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

**olischulu - Well they are 'micro'fics lol, but you are right some of these would be better longer. Also keep in mind these are all for microfic challenges, which are usually one too two post long (2000 characters per post max)**

**j3aless - Yeah we all do. :( What's even more depressing is that it would be on right now, or a little later on in the month, fuck FOX.  
**

**Renderer - Yep that would be a good start to a great story, but as I'm not the author of these fics I can't continue on them. Thanks!**

**Sammie - I'm glad you liked it. :D And I'm going to post my microfics very shortly.**

**TK-MR - Thanks for the review, and I hope one of the next three are new to you.**

**vfergus - I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.**

*****Notice: Sorry for such the long wait, I was busy with some school stuff, then when I wanted to upload this it wouldn't let me (or anyone else, that's why a couple days ago there was basically no updates for any of the stories). So to redeem my self I shall be posting 3 microfics this go around, as this one and the next one are short, the last one overlaps the second one, and for the long wait. Hope you enjoy :D *****

--

MicroFic #17, by The Crusader

Originally posted on June 2nd, 2009

John stands outside on the porch. He opens the detonator medallion. Cameron steps outside, she keeps distance from him.

John: "Was it you? Did you kill her?"  
Cameron: "What if I did?"  
John: "Don't play games with me. I need the truth."  
Cameron: "I didn't kill her."  
John: "I wanna believe you."  
Cameron: "Believe me."  
John: "Sometimes you lie to me."  
Cameron: "Yes...I do. But I'm not lying now. I am sorry."

John turns and faces her. He fights back the tears.

John: "You're sorry? For what?"  
Cameron: "For your loss."

He steps towards her.

John: "When have you ever cared about that?"  
Cameron: "You know I always have. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

John looks again at the medallion then back at her. He tucks the medallion back under his shirt. Tears well up in his eyes.

John: "Hold me."

She takes him into her arms. He cries on her shoulder.

John: "I know you didn't kill her. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."  
Cameron: "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

--

**A/N: Please review, it means a lot. :D**


	18. Please?

MicroFic #18, by The Crusader

Originally posted on June 2nd, 2009

John and Cameron sit across from each other at a rib joint. Barbecue sauce drenches over the ribs on John's plate. Cameron watches as he takes a bite of one of the ribs.

John: "What is it?"  
Cameron: "Can I have one?"  
John: "Yeah. Remember I said we'd share a plate?"

John takes another bite as he passes the plate over to Cameron. She shakes her head.

Cameron: "I don't want these."  
John: "But you just asked if you could have one."  
Cameron: "I want the one you're eating."

John looks at the juicy barbecued rib in his hand, then looks back at Cameron, raises an eyebrow.

Cameron: "Please?"  
John: "Uh…"

Cameron tilts her head to the side.

Cameron: "When people say "please" at the dinner table, don't they usually get what they ask for?"

He hands it over to her. She takes it and slowly bites into the same spot that he nibbled on. Then she hands it back to him.

John: "Uh, that's okay. You can finish it."

She puts the rib down on the plate. John notices a smudge of barbecue sauce on the corner of her lips.

John: "Hey, you got some sauce on your mouth."  
Cameron: "Can you get it for me?"

John hesitates. Cameron leans over the table, her brown eyes look right into his.

Cameron: "Please?"

John slowly reaches up, and wipes the smudge off her lips. Those lips form a smile.

Cameron: "Thank you."  
John: "You're welcome."

He smiles back.

--

**A/N: Please Review. :)**


	19. You Don't Even Have to Say Please

**A/N:**** ***Notice: Message from The Crusader regarding this chapter - "I kinda cheated on this one by using part of a very early microfic, but instead of stopping where it did the last time, it continues on." (He is referring too MicroFic #18, the previous chapter)**

**The format is has also been changed, his older entries all were in a script form, while his newer ones are mostly like in a normal stories. There are also a few added lines in the beginning so you might want to read it even if you read the previous chapter.*****

--

MicroFic #19, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 24th, 2009

John and Cameron sat across from each other at a rib joint. John had ordered a huge plate of saucy barbecue ribs that sat in front of him, but Cameron hadn't touched it. She just stared at John as he took a bite out of one of the ribs.

"Can I have one?"

"Yeah, that's why I ordered a plate for two."

He passed the plate to her but she passed it right back to him.

"Not one of those, John. I want the one that you're eating. Please?"

John hesitated for a moment, looking at the rib that he had already taken a bite out of. He wondered why she wanted that one in particular. Cameron tilted her head to the side.

"When people say "please" at the dinner table, don't they usually get what they ask for?"

He handed the rib over to Cameron. She bit the very spot where John had taken a bite. John watched as she slowly ate the rib, getting barbecue sauce all over the side of her mouth. He had seen her eat before, but this time she really seemed to… enjoy it.

"Cam, you've got a spot on your lips."

"Can you get it for me?"

John wondered why she'd ask him to do something that she could easily do herself. Her actions tonight were pretty strange. Suddenly Cameron leaned across the table and gave him a sad puppy dog face.

"Please?"

John complied, wiping the side of her mouth his finger. Cameron beamed a huge smile at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

But she hadn't moved back. Her face, her chocolate brown eyes, her perfect smile was still right in front of him. And he moved his own face closer to hers, ready to kiss her. He could feel her artificial breath on his mouth, the smell of barbecue sauce.

"JOHN!"

An all too familiar voice called out, forcing John to back away. He turned to see Riley stand before the two of them. He expected Riley to be hurt, maybe even scarred for life. She only looked angry.

But before Riley could speak, Cameron attacked. She grabbed Riley and threw her right through the window. John cursed at Cameron, as she grabbed him and pulled him away. He struggled against her, trying to turn back towards Riley, demanding that Cameron give him some answers. When John looked back towards the window, he got the answers. Riley had come back in right from the window she was thrown through. She was running toward them as Cameron pulled John towards the exit. Riley's skin began to change, taking on a metallic glow.

"A T-1000! Cameron, hurry!"

Cameron took out her Glock and fired away as she got John to the exit door. They both left the restaurant with the T-1000 in hot pursuit, now taking the form of a female cop. Cameron made it to her truck and helped John inside it. Cameron drove away, while John reached for the shotgun in the back.

Metal blades stuck into the back of the truck as the T-1000 climbed its way to the front. Cameron gave John the wheel, then leaned out of the car and shot the T1000 off the vehicle. The liquid metal Terminator hit the ground and rolled away, only to be hit with another car, forcing it to adapt to another shape. This gave Cameron the time to make her escape.

--

Later that evening, Cameron and John finally pulled up at home.

"I'm sorry John, there wasn't any time to explain."

"How did you know?"

"I looked into her eyes, there was nothing there."

She turned to him, and it almost seemed as if she was preparing to ask a difficult question.

"Do you see anything when you look into my eyes?"

"You know I do."

Cameron smiled.

"Can you resume what you started before?"

"You don't even have to say please."

And finally they kissed. Cameron dreaded the moment that John would pull away, and starts worrying what happened to the real Riley. The girl had to be dead by now. But Cameron could sense the passion in John's kiss. He loved her, and she loved him. It was all that mattered right now.

--

**A/N: There is the promised happy story! And I'm sorry for the overlap.  
**

**Please review, one word is all I ask for.  
**


	20. The Rebuilding Process

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews :)**

**TK-MR - Glad you liked it, this one is newer as well.**

**Sammie - Thanks. :)**

**Atoz - I'm glad that you've liked them so far, and I agree with you about the whole 'eyes being a window to the soul' thing.**

--

MicroFic #20, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 29th, 2009

He saw her at the top of the hill. Even from his distance could see it in her eyes. It was Cameron. He had found her just as he was about to give up hope. Weaver and a few of her Terminators had leaded him away from the Resistance Base, not telling him where they were going or why. John protested the whole way, but when he saw Cameron he was happy that they hadn't told him. It would have ruined the happy surprise that stood on top of that hill. She smiled at him, the way she had when she first met him in that school. And he gave her a smile unlike any he had ever given before.

But suddenly her smile faded. And something drew her eyes away from him. A Skynet Terminator jumped out from underneath a pile of skulls where it was hiding, and took aim with a powerful plasma weapon. It was the same weapon that Sarah fired at Cromartie, but this Terminator used it now to shoot at Cameron.

BOOM! In one shot she exploded in a fiery wreck. John screamed and tried to run, but Weaver puller him back. Her other Terminators shot down the one who killed Cameron. As soon as that enemy was destroyed, Weaver allowed John to run over to the hilltop where Cameron was. When he got up there, all he found was pieces of Cameron's skinless endo. He dropped to his knees and wept. Weaver came up behind him.

"We must move now, this place is not safe."

John looked on the ground and found Cameron's skull. He examined it carefully, seeing no damage to the chip port. Then he wiped his tears from his eyes and started picking up all the pieces of her body.

"Connor we must go now. The probability of repair at this point-"

"I don't care! I failed to fix her once; I won't let it happen again."

John gathered up every single piece of her body, and carried them to John Henry's underground lair.

For days John Connor worked on rebuilding Cameron, under the tutelage of John Henry. John Henry didn't need sleep but John did. Still, John refused to sleep. He couldn't sleep while his beloved cyborg was in wreckage. John Henry was amazed at how much John seemed to know, without being taught. He was even more amazed to see such tenderness in John towards a cyborg that not only had no flesh covering, but was in several pieces. But within a week, the two John's had reassembled the Cameron endo. It lay down on a metal stretcher. He was waiting for her to wake up, but she remained completely still. John Henry spoke.

"If she does come back, she will need time. Now please help me."

John Henry picked up the front of Cameron's body while John grabbed the legs. He didn't bother to ask where they were taking her, until he saw a large tank against a wall. The tank was filled with some kind of strange clear liquid. Anticipating John's question, John Henry explained what it was. A Bioflesh Regenerator. Much quicker and more powerful than what Skynet has. The two Johns put her into the tank, and then John Henry hit a switch. Several flashing lights went on, all around the tank. John looked through the clear glass of the tank and watched Cameron. Beautiful skin covered her entire body, and eventually her face. Her eyes remained closed, but John could once again see the mole over her left eyebrow. Her chocolate brown hair grew rapidly, cascading over her shoulders once again. John was amazed to look at what had once been a pile of metal scraps, but was now the most beautiful woman in the world.

--

The next day Cameron was lying down on the metal stretcher. She still remained offline though, and John never left her side. Then suddenly her eyes opened up, and they once again smiled at each other. Cameron was the first to speak.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?"

John took Cameron's suggestion.

--

**A/N: Hoped you liked it.**

**I don't know if your guys really care, but I just posted my own microfics and I will be updating them along side this story, they're Jameron as well, but the first chapter is dedicated to action.  
**

**Please review. :)  
**


	21. You and Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, The Crusader enjoys that you guys like these pieces.**

**j3aless - Yeah it was! Thanks for the review. :D  
**

**RLD Flame-point Callie-co - Good one word lol. I love Jameron as well and FOX does suck.  
**

--

MicroFic #21, by The Crusader

Originally posted on August 31st, 2009

He sat down in his living room and gazed at Cameron's "gift" hanging around his neck. All he could feel was failure. It's not supposed to happen like this. He thought. You said I was ahead of schedule; can't you give me a chance? Give us a chance? But deep down, he felt that it had to be this way. No matter how sweet and caring she could be, no matter how dedicated she was to him, she had to go. And the time for her departure would come sooner than he wanted it to. As he tried to imagine life without Cameron, John couldn't help but weep out loud. Once he started, he just couldn't stop.

Cameron watched him from outside, looking through the window. Her HUD magnified the image of John's face, and the tears that he shed. She couldn't stand this sight of him in so much pain, but couldn't ignore it either. She headed towards the front door, planning to go inside and find out what she could do to make him feel better Maybe getting him a gift? A real one this time? Perhaps she might buy his favorite ice cream? She new that humans had certain "comfort foods" as they called them, and for John it was chocolate cookie dough ice cream. But more than anything else, she hoped that he would let her take him into her arms, where she would hold him until he stopped crying.

She opened the door silently, not wanting to startle John. She stood at the doorway waiting for him to realize that she was there. When suddenly John's phone rang. He took out his cell phone, and with a hoarse shaky voice he answered

"Hello? Riley! I was worried about you."

Even though John's voice betrayed heartbreak, Cameron could tell that it was up to Riley to comfort John now. John had been waiting for Riley's call, and they would probably talk for a long time as usual. Cameron sighed, and silently opened the door, and walked back out. She had never been so disappointed in her entire existence.

--

Later that night, Cameron stood indoors, watching through the window. For the first time ever, she, a machine, found it difficult not to cry. But then John came down the stairs. She wasn't sure if he was going to address her or not, so she thought she'd wait for him to call her name. So she stared right ahead, waiting for John to star the conversation. Instead John stood behind her and said nothing.

"What is it John?"

"Can you come upstairs with me?"

John led her up into his room, and he climbed into his bed. He lay on his side; while Cameron remained towards the door just watching.

"Can you get in, please?"

Cameron complied by climbing into bed, next to John. At his request, she took her boots off. Then he pulled the rest of his blanket over her, even though she doesn't feel cold the way he does. He even draped his arm around her body, and she did likewise with him.

"I broke up with her."

"Why? She made you so happy."

"I won't ever be happy anymore. Not when you're gone."

He couldn't fight the tears, and Cameron was actually glad that he wasn't trying to stop. She wiped them from his face as he continued to speak.

"She came between you and me. I don't want that anymore. We don't have much time left, and I wanna enjoy it while it lasts."

"What are you saying?"

"I wanna put the past behind us. Just you and me, from here on in."

"You really mean that?"

He answered her by giving her a big kiss. It lasted a long time, but later that night John did go to sleep. Cameron who could not sleep, watched over him all night long. She wanted to find a way to halt the sun in the sky, so she could stay close to him like this forever.

If only she knew that John was making the same wish.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it. :)  
**

*****Notice: I've started to post my microfics as well and I shall be updating this story and the other one simultaneously, so twice the Jameron in one day!! (Check it out if you want some moar Jam time!)*****

**Thanks for reading, and I hope that you can review (as always I only ask for one word).**


	22. A Dream?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**TK-MR - Thanks!  
**

**Sammie - Thanks for the review!  
**

**olischulu - She doesn't have to go, but their time in the pre J-day world is running out, so John realized he would rather spend the last years with Cameron, instead of Riley. w00t! I would too.  
**

**vfergus - Yeah, fucking FOX... at least it's the 22nd so S2 is out today (in North America)**

*****Notice: S2 is out w00t!! I bet most of you know this already, but for those who don't today is the day that S2 comes out on DVD and BluRay... so if you're a fan of T:SCC and haven't already please by a copy (the better sales the higher chance that we have of getting S3 in a DVD movie or something). I should be getting mine in the mail today so I'm happy, there are some pretty cool Jameron things with the commentaries and at least one of the deleted scenes. But I don't want to spoil anything. :D*****

--

MicroFic #22, by The Crusader

Originally posted on September 5th, 2009

Cameron stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the playground up ahead. She saw John Connor, but not the one she had to protect. It wasn't General Connor either, but it looked like him. No battle scars, and there was something different about his eyes. They weren't the eyes of a Messiah, but the eyes of a father. He and his wife were smiling as they watched their daughter run and play. Cameron knew right away, that this John had prevented Judgment Day and was now living a normal life as a married US Senator. He looked at his wife with a big huge smile, but Cameron could not detect any sign of the John she once knew. The bravery, the selflessness, the compassion for all life, all gone from him. John laughed as he held his daughter high up in the air for a moment then dropped her back down… Sitting there was an aged Sarah Connor who smiled at her granddaughter. Cameron hypothesized that this little girl looked exactly the way her grandmother did at that age.

John put his arm around his wife's shoulder and smiled as they both watched their daughter. No one even noticed Cameron standing on the hill. Cameron realized at that moment, that he was truly happy. Without her.

Suddenly everything went black. Words appeared on Cameron's HUD:

-DREAM SEQUENCE ABORTED

Cameron looked around and was staring at the Baum living room. She was sitting on the couch, and had allowed herself to initiate a dream simulation. It all began when she heard Kacy talking about childbirth, which made Cameron wonder how John might feel about having children. She wondered what it might mean for him to have a normal life. The dream sequence showed her the truth, that John would be happy. And she would never be able to do that. Then something distorted her HUD, and she detected artificial moisture forming in front of her eyes. These drops of water slid from her eyes down her cheeks. Her body started to shake and a strange noise came from her vocal processor.

John walked into the room and saw Cameron weeping. He stood completely frozen, hardly able to believe what he saw. Machines weren't supposed to feel anything, but here she was, bawling like a girl who just got dumped. Seeing her like this made her more than a machine, but it still hurt him to see her so upset. He sat beside her on the couch.

"Cameron, what's wrong?"

She turned away, and it seemed that she was trying to stop the tears. It made sense to John that she wouldn't be able to; this was probably the first time she ever cried. He stoked her hair affectionately. For some reason it seemed to calm her down a little. She turned back to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay. You can talk to me, Cam. You can tell me anything."

After a long time of John's hugging and encouragement, Cameron finally spoke up.

"I can't reproduce for you."

John was speechless for a moment, pulled away and looked at her wondering where the Hell this came from.

"I'm 16 going on 17. Not thinking about kids for a long time."

"If we stop Judgment Day, you will want children."

"How do you know that?"

She told him about the dream sequence she ran a few minutes ago, every single detail.

"I was a SENATOR? If you know me at all, you know that dream is never coming true!"

"I saw you happy, with your family. Without me."

"Happy without you? Don't you know why I didn't burn you?"

"I save your life."

"You don't just save my life, Cameron. You make me realize that I am alive."

He held her head with both hands and leaned his face closer to hers.

"Whatever you saw in that dream thing, whoever you saw, it wasn't me. Okay? It wasn't me. I could never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She finally smiled, then he sealed the deal with a kiss.

--

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. :D**

**Please review (one word is all I ask, only takes about 3 seconds).  
**


	23. A Broken Heart

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this one is so short.  
**

**olischulu - Thanks.  
**

**TK-MR - Yes it was very sweet, thanks for the review.  
**

**Sammie - Hope you love this one as well.**

--

MicroFic #23, by The Crusader

Originally posted on September 10th, 2009

He lay in coma, lost a lot of blood and suffered a major concussion in a battle. It was unlikely that he would ever wake up, but she wouldn't leave his side. She felt responsible for it, as the Resistance wasn't going to let him go on his first mission. But she vouched for him, pointing to how quickly he learned. She felt that this would be a good opportunity for him to learn even more. It was one thing to train in a base with controlled circumstances; it was another to train out in the real world. Because of this thinking, John Connor now law unconscious in the medical facility. Allison realized the error of her ways.

"John. They tell me you aren't gonna make it, that I'm wasting my time here. But I can't go, not after what I did. It was all my fault, putting you in that situation. It's just…you were so…you have a lot of potential. I believe you can do things…things that…we can only dream about. I don't know why I believe that, I just do. We need you, John. I need you. You're such a great friend and Cameron is lucky to have you. That's another reason you can't die now, you haven't found her yet. I'm gonna help you find her, cause I want you to be happy. John…?"

She half expected him to answer, but he remained motionless on the bed. There was silence only broken by the beeping of the heart monitor. Allison spoke once again.

"John… I love you."

Suddenly John began to stir and his eyes blinked open for a moment. Allison nearly leaped for joy, as this was the biggest sign of life since they brought him in here. He was going to live. His eyes opened again, but not all the way. Then he finally spoke.

"…Cameron."

Allison's face fell.

"Cameron, I missed you so much."

'He must be delirious. He thinks I'm Cameron.' And for a moment Allison wanted to pretend that she was Cameron, just to get a sense of what it would feel like to be loved by John.

"I missed you too." Allison heard someone say, it sounded just like her own voice.

Then Allison turned her head and saw an exact clone of herself standing at the door. John had once said that Allison reminded him of Cameron, now she knew exactly why. She knew what Cameron was. And it disgusted her. But what was even more disgusting was the way John and Cameron were looking at each other. It was love. That shouldn't be possible between a man and a machine. But Allison found it difficult to be angry about anything that made John happy. She left the room so that John and Cameron could be alone together.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, kinda sad though.**

**Please review!  
**


	24. The Time to Strike

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**olischulu - I'll see if CK is up to it :), thanks.  
**

**TK-MR - That it was but IMO Jameron Jallison, thanks.**

--

MicroFic #24, by The Crusader

Originally posted on September 19th, 2009

He spent his whole life learning how to run from and how to fight Terminators. So it felt funny for him to learn how to fight humans. But after a rough bar fight, John decided that he had to be better prepared in case he did get in a fight with a human. How could he lead people in a fight against machines, if one human being gave him trouble? He wished that his mother had taught him unarmed combat, but she, like him didn't see a need for it. And she couldn't teach it to him now. She'd have to be alive in order to do that.

He stood there in this Karate school, wearing this geeky white uniform and a white belt around his waist. It was a class of 5 guys including him. A small class size, but he heard one of the higher ranks say that this is typical for an adult class. Having no girls in the class was also typical. But suddenly one walked in, and all eyes went to her.

John's breath was caught at an instant by this girl with a great body and chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't see much of her brown hair as it was pinned up on top of her head. But as she walked by he saw a black belt around her waist. Of course he wasn't looking at her waist; he was looking at something else. But he did notice the black belt, and realized that this hot girl was the instructor.

There was something very robotic about the way she walked into class. But as soon as she began stretching out, she became graceful as a ballerina.

She spoke with a soft and sweet voice, yet one that also somehow carried authority.  
"I am Sensei Phillips, filling in tonight for Sensei Patrick. Before we begin I'd like you all to review the 8 codes of Isshinryu Karate."

John looked at the framed sign at the front of the dojo, that listed these 8 codes. Some of them were straightforward, others were just plain weird.

"My favorite one is" Sensei Phillips began, "the time to strike is when the opportunity presents itself."

Sensei Phillips demonstrated a self-defense technique. Then had the students partner up. Unfortunately it was an odd class number, and John didn't have a partner. Suddenly Sensei Phillips stood in front of him.

"You can work with me." She told him.

"Thank you Sensei."

"Call me Cameron."

She smiled at him. It was a warm and friendly smile, and a look of trust in her eyes.

"I'm John."

They both bowed, neither one of them taking their eyes off the other.

She threw a slow punch to his face, so that he would have time to avoid it. He blocked the technique easily, but it was like his forearm hit steel. Was she wearing armor under that uniform?

"That's why there are no blocks in Isshinryu, only strikes."

"But don't I have to wait for you to punch me first?"

"If you wait you may lose the opportunity."

This time Cameron raised her fist as if to throw another punch, but John had beat her to it. He simulated a punch to the face, not actually making contact as they were supposed to use control. John threw a few other fake punches and then swept her left leg. She fell to the ground easily, almost as if she was purposely falling. And she was on the ground.

"What are you standing there for? You're not done."

"But I knocked you to the ground."

"Some people always get back up, unless you really finish them. Get on top of me."

With his heart racing John did as she asked him. Mounting her body, unsure of what to do next.

"Have your legs outside mine. Live toes. Then go in for the choke- her voice was like a whisper, so tender and affectionate."

John was now finding it hard to breathe, and yet she was the one who was supposed to be choked.

"Harder, John. Press down harder."

"There. Is that good?"

"That's good. That's perfect."

John's voice was strained with sexual tension. "So… uh, there's no way out of this, is there?"

Cameron wrapped her arms tightly around John and bridged her hips upwards. It aroused John further if that were possible. Suddenly she rolled John right over in a complete reversal. She actually seemed quite heavy, but John was in such ecstasy right now that he couldn't even think about it.

Cameron still smiled at him. "There is always a way."

Suddenly she took out the pin holding her hair back, allowing her soft brown hair to cascade down in all its glory. It tickled the bridge of John's nose.

He couldn't help but wonder why she just did that. And why her face was inching closer to his. She stopped before the lips could touch. It seemed to John that if he wanted a kiss, he was going to have to initiate it. It was at that point that John fully understood Cameron's favorite Isshinryu Code:

"The time to strike is when the opportunity presents itself."

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! As usual it would be nice if you were to review (one word is all I ask).**


	25. Prisoner Y

**A/N: Sorry for not updating these stories, my laptop's screen broke so I had to deal with that. But I have good news, The Crusader has started his second fanfic and I find it very interesting, I think you guys will like it. I will update that story along with this one and my microfics.**

**olischulu: lol yeah most of these are great points to start a fanfic or a collection of related microfics, thanks.**

**TK-MR: well that's why I'm posting these lol (sorta). What can I say, Cameron turns John on lol XD.**

*****Notice: the challenge for this was how John got his scar, so that is why it may seen a bit weird.*****

--

MicroFic #25, by The Crusader

Originally posted on October 1st, 2009

The Terminators held John in the interrogation room. One Terminator restraining each arm while another got right up in his face.

"What are you doing here?"

John considered answering them for a moment, as stating that he was searching for Cameron might give him a hint as to where she was. But he knew better. He knew that they would use that against him. No, if he was going to find Cameron, he had to keep his intentions a secret.

"Were you sent here by Derek Reese?"

"Yes" John lied.

"To do what?"

"To smash you metal mother fuckers into junk."

"The General is too intelligent to risk a young child with such a dangerous mission. Unless either there are more of you out there, or, you actually are Techcom's finest. It is improbable that that is the case, but just in case, tell me your name."

"My name? Why should I give it to you?"

"If you don't will give you one."

John knew what was coming. Cameron had told him that it was the same in her timeline when she interrogated Allison. They were going to give him the tattoo now, the bar code on his arm. Instead the Terminator went over to the table and found some very strange looking surgical knives. The Terminator picked one up and pointed it at John's face.

"Your name?"

John spit on the cyborg. Just then the Terminator took the knife and began to cut into John's face. The pain was surprising to John, as he had broken ribs, pulled muscles, even been shot. But this pain for whatever reason was much worse. He tried to think about happy memories, in order to keep from giving away any information. He tried to think about when he finally found Cameron , but immediately thought about how he lost her again when she was kidnapped and brought to this Skynet Prison Camp. He tried to think about happy memories with his mother, but with everything that happened before he jumped forward in time, it was just too painful. He would have to use his imagination now. He would have to imagine seeing his mother again, and hear her apology and for one of the few times in his life her say: "You were right John." He would have to imagine seeing Cameron again, and giving her the kiss that he wanted to give her for a long time. He had to think about these things for just a little while, and then back up would arrive.

It felt like an eternity of having his face cut. But in actuality it was over very quick. His face now had a scar on his left cheek in the shape of a Y.

"From here on in, this shall be known as Prisoner 'Y.' Inform our commander that we are running out of letters and shall have to resort to numbers soon."

John's face bled badly, but he couldn't wipe the blood away. Not with the other two Terminators restraining him.

"Prisoner 'Y,' I will ask you only once. Were there more of you?"

"My name ain't prisoner 'Y.'"

"It is now."

Suddenly John had an idea. It was something that strangely enough John Henry or Cameron might have done in this situation. Despite the pain on his face, John Connor forced a smile.

"Call me by true name and I will answer any question you want. You each get three guesses."

They all called out random names but none of them came close. At times they even threw out names like "Derek Reese," or "Martin Bedell."

"Sorry, you used up all your guesses. Looks like the game is lost."

John grinned, but it faded as soon as the other Terminator held his knife up again.

"It's time for a new game, Prisoner 'Y.'"

Suddenly there was a huge crash, and several Terminators came crashing through the walls. They grabbed the Terminators holding John and pulled him away. One of the endos turned to John.

"Ms. Weaver sends her regards. And told us to make sure that you rescued Cameron while we kept the others at bay. You must make haste as Skynet's reinforcements will be here soon."

John ran all over the cell looking for Cameron. People were crying out from their cells for John to free them. He was running out of time, but he couldn't resist. He freed them all, one by one, making sure that they got out of the Prison. The entire time he got criticism from his machine allies, but at least they were helping him. Derek Reese wouldn't have lent a finger to help some new recruit find a cyborg.

Then finally John came across a deactivated Cameron, lying on the ground. He looked at her chip port and sure enough she didn't have it. John went through the entire prison looking for it, even though he knew he'd have less trouble finding a needle in haystack. That is, if haystacks are even still around.

Eventually, John found Cameron's chip in a computer room. They were apparently studying it. John took no chances and smashed all the computers so that they'd never be able to learn about Cameron.

He reactivated her, and within a second she was in his arms. The other Terminators were disassembling the endos of their defeated foes. They did not at all notice the intimate moment between Cameron and John.

Cameron felt the scar on John's face, her fingers hurt him as touched the open part of the wound. His reaction, John would have thought that it would've startled even Cameron. But it didn't. Cameron looked at that wound, and she seemed to be feeling sympathy and sadness.

"We need a medic to take care of that scar."

"Why?"

"Don't you want that scar off your face?"

"Now? No way."

"I don't understand. Humans don't like scars. Or do they?"

"Some girls find it a turn on."

Cameron tilted her head to the side.

"Some girls are attracted to guys with scars."

"I like your face with or without the scar. Whichever makes you happier."

"Sometimes a scar can be a good reminder."

"Of pain?"

"Or the good thing that the pain brought. Every time I see this weird scar, I'm gonna remember what happened today. Remember that I found you."

"Oh, thank you for explaining."

"More importantly, the scar will help me remember the day that I did this..."

He embraced and kissed her. She responded just as passionately.

--

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked it!**

**Before I get any messages about why they would call him prisoner 'Y'. The reason is that in T2 when we see John Connor we see this scar on the left side of his cheek and it's in sorta in a 'Y' shape, and since the challenge required us to show how he got that scar CK (The Crusader) decided to do it that way.**

**Also as I said before CK has started a fanfic, he doesn't know how long it will be, but what he's written so far is AWESOME!!**

**Please review (one word is all I ask). :D**

**P.S. This might be the last update in awhile since CK has been concentrating on his fic more.  
**


	26. I always have, and I always will

**A/N: It's been a long time, but here is another chapter!  
**

**olischulu - Lol, it's part of the challenge man! Besides at least he finished his entry, we were suppose to team up and no one finished, only the people who were by themselves actually finished. Me and my partner got stuck at a bit past the half mark, though we got most of the Jameron stuff down.**

**Here we go with chapter 26! Hope you enjoy!**

--

MicroFic #26, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 17th, 2009

She wished he would talk. But ever since his Birthday he hadn't gotten more than 5 words out of him. She hated that he had to go through all those things. Killing Sarkissian, and then there was Cameron. Sarah knew just how much it hurt for him to see a protector become and enemy. But as much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew it was more than that. John was misguided, still thinking that the machine could've cared. He denied it, but she knew he wanted to believe the machines plea for its existence. He had tried to fix her chip, and wanted to bring her back. But Sarah couldn't let him take that risk, so she burned the machine.

She had Derek knock John unconscious. Then she stole the repaired chip and did the burning herself. He woke up quicker than she thought, to find the flaming car and learn what happened. He roared out in anger, lashing out at Derek punching him several times. Derek didn't fight back; he couldn't bear to fight his commanding officer. Sarah and Charlie tried to pull him off, getting a few hits in the struggle before John collapsed and wept. She had heard him cry before, but never like this. She didn't even hug him; she just let him shed his tears, hoping it would end. It didn't, so they had to take him into an ambulance, back to the Church.

Eventually he stopped. Then he became hallow. Always alone in his room, whatever room it was because they were always moving. Constantly on the run from Cromartie. Sarah limped from a wound in her stomach. Sarah didn't know how much longer this could continue. She also worried, that if Cromartie ever held a gun right to John's forehead, would John thank him? Would he consider it a favor? He kept fighting for some reason and hadn't attempted to kill himself. It seemed Sarah had succeeded in being a protector, even though she had utterly failed in being a mother. She didn't know how to help him. Didn't know what was going on in his mind.

He had nothing of hers. Virtually everything was burned with the fire, or destroyed by his mother afterwards. He often wondered if the cyborg had any valued possessions. Did she keep the diamond he gave her? He'd never know. He didn't even have a picture of Cameron, so he drew one. He was no artist, but he knew her face so well that he could've drawn it with his eyes closed. Every now and again, he looked at the picture and spoke to it, as if it was her. She couldn't answer back, but Cameron never was a cyborg of many words. He never really minded that, because he loved how she listened to him. He missed her sweet voice though, when she would say things. Sometimes she would have just the right words at the right time. He never told her how she'd make him feel, how she could brighten his day, as it felt weird to admit that. Now he wished he told her, just how special she was to him. Now he couldn't, but so he spoke to her picture like someone speaks to a dead loved one at a graveyard.

"Hey Cameron. How are you? I'm still not doing too well, Cromartie attacked us again. My Mom's in pretty bad shape but I'm fine. Don't worry; I won't let him kill me. I know if you were still here, you'd want me to survive. So I'm doing it for you, Cam."

His voice was hoarse with emotional strain, teardrops fell onto his drawing.

"If only you could've seen me out there, the way I escaped. I even got a shot off, with your favorite weapon, a Glock. I thought of you the whole time. You would've been proud of me."

Then he couldn't take it anymore and again he clutched that picture to him and sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry Cam, I'm so sorry."

As he cried he promised to never forget her. He would never love anyone else again, not that annoying blonde Riley, or anyone. Just Cameron. Forever.

Sarah began by yelling at him for his behavior, for being so upset about a machine, for alienating himself from his family. But the anger was all a facade and soon melted away as she voiced her helplessness. She didn't know how to help him, how to make things up to him. She was failing him and losing him. Soon she was crying, and John stood up and hugged his mother. As she sobbed into his shoulder, she pleaded with him.

"John, please there has to be something I can do. Tell me how to help, I'll do anything."

John looked at his mother face to face, gritting his teeth. He controlled his anger like he used to anytime he ever got angry at the people he loved.

"Can you bring her back?"

Sarah knew the answer to that question, and so did John. They both understood the sadness of the situation. There was nothing either of them could do. And so John left, saying he was going to work out with the heavy bag. He would have rather gone out for a long walk, but that was obviously too dangerous. He couldn't even leave the house at this point; it was so dangerous for him.

--

Later that day, Derek came in and found Sarah standing right in front of him. Derek was limping too from several bullet wounds that he received in the fight against Cromartie.

"Who invents time travel?"

"What?"

"How does it get invented?"

"Machines invent it. You can't possibly be thinking of-"

She grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. Derek fought back but within moments, Sarah had him on the ground. She stepped on his stomach as Cameron had done to her, Derek had a wounded stomach too, and her foot was right on it.

"You traveled through time. John had to have told you something about how it works."

"I don't know anything about-"

She kicked him right in the face.

"It could save his life; it could save all of our lives. We can't keep going on like this, so if you know something you better open your mouth right now."

She let her foot go and Derek exhaled. He couldn't believe how powerful she was. Future John told him that she was the greatest warrior he ever knew, but Derek didn't expect this. She was about to hit him again, when Derek let it slip.

Sarah was shocked at this response.

"How could you know everything about the TDE?"

"Before we went back, he told us how to build it, in case we failed. In case John died."

"Can you build it with this technology?"

"Time travel is dangerous."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"I was ordered by Future John to never to build it except if he died."

"Future John doesn't live here. I do. And I say unless we do this, we all die."

"I can't build it alone."

"Can you build it with our help?"

--

Months passed before the TDE was actually built. And in the end, it was only John and Sarah that built it. Derek had died protecting John. Charlie and his wife had died too. Anytime John claimed it was because of him, Sarah would correct him saying it was because of her. She hated John's obsession with Cameron, and still thought it was wrong. But agree or not, Cameron was everything to John. Without her he was worse than dead. He had no soul.

They finished the invention and stared at it. John shook his head.

"So what happens now? We have two Johns and two Sarahs?"

"No. This is a new version of the TDE, something that hasn't been tested yet. Derek says that with this, you don't just jump back in time. It's like hitting rewind on the VCR."

"You mean DVD player."

"Right. It will be like hitting rewind. If it works, we'll end up in that ambulance with you cleaning her chip. But we'll remember everything we did in this time."

"If it works? What if it doesn't?"

"Not the question you wanna ask me right now."

She started up the machine and the bubble began to form. When suddenly a noise sounded from the door to this underground basement. John and Sarah remembered it as the same noise Cromartie made when he tried to break into the vault last time. Sarah picked up her shotgun.

"Mom no! I won't let you."

"If you want to stop me, go back in time. No fate, remember."

He paused for a moment, knowing it was true. But he still couldn't leave, not yet.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, John." Then she pumped her shotgun and prepared to face Cromartie. As John stepped into the bubble he watched his mother fight until the end, and that end came quickly. Cromartie's face, with the Terminator portion exposed, glared at John. Just before he vanished.

And it wasn't quite like before. It felt fairly painless. And though there was the white light he wasn't naked. He found himself sitting in the ambulance, Cameron's chip in his hand. Then he turned and saw her body lying there on the ground with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. John smiled, knowing that it worked.

"What she told you back there was to trick you. You know that."

John looked over to his mother, his happiness growing. It took Sarah by surprise, not knowing what had happened.

"John, what's the matter with you."

"I… uh… I almost thought I lost you today. I'm glad you're still here."

Sarah smiled for a brief moment.

"I'm glad you're here too. Now we need to make sure it stays that way."

John thought for a moment, as he had to figure out a way to keep the future from repeating itself.

"Let me burn her."

Sarah agreed, and when she had a chance she told Derek to forget about knocking him out. It wouldn't be necessary.

But of course instead of killing Cameron, he reinserted her chip. Derek tried to stop, but John held the gun at him. Sarah warned John that Cameron would kill him. John now knew that Sarah might not forgive him for this, but at least she'd be alive. And Cameron too. But if cleaning her chip hadn't done anything…

Cameron woke up, and John embraced her. He didn't care what the others thought, watching them. He clung to her calling her name over and over again. Cameron's termination protocols told her to snap his neck in that embrace. But for some reason, her hands weren't responding, at least not the way she thought. Her arms came up to hold him back. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before, and in that moment she was able to override the Termination protocol. And she held him even closer, sobbing on his shoulder. The others couldn't believe what they were seeing; it disgusted them and yet moved them to pity.

"I'm sorry John," Cameron told him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now, Cam. Everything's gonna be okay. We're together now."

Later on he explained everything to her, only to her. She was done crying, now she had to be his protector again.

"You risked your life to come back through time, and then to fix me. That was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know. I just couldn't go on without you."

"You were that upset? I mean that much to you."

"You know you do."

"Then I was right. You do love me?"

"I always have, and I always will." Then he thought for a moment. "And what about the other things that you said?"

She beamed a smile at him.

"You already know."

--

**A/N: Damn they have some pretty fancy technology in the future lol. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**I have no clue when the next update will be because CK has a pretty busy schedule. But whenever the next one is done I shall post it here. :)**

**Please review, one word is all I ask.**


	27. I Never Thanked You

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**Renderer - It's a great story indeed, I'm glad that I could post it for you. :)**

**olischulu - Yeah when I was reading it the first part was very sad, but the second part made it all better. :D**

**finaldragon13 - I'm glad you like these microfics! And the post limit is in place mainly because it's for a challenge and because it's just the way we've been doing it (we post these on forums and there is a limit to how many characters per post so we just specify for each challenge how many post is the max). Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Atoz - I like these as well, thanks for reviewing!**

--

MicroFic #27, by The Crusader

Originally posted on November 27th, 2009

"You and I talk about it a lot."

"We do?"

"We do. We will."

John turned his face away from her.

"No we won't. Not in this future."

Cameron's mouth opened a little bit, as she usually did when something "upset" her.

"Why?"

"It's only a matter of time before you try to kill-"

"No. I told you I won't let that happen again."

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about what you're planning. How long do I have until I come home and find you dead?"

With no response to Cameron, he looked back at her. He unfolded his hands and let them drop down to his sides.

"Am I gonna find your body in pieces one day, because you found a way to blow yourself up? Or are you gonna purposely do something to make Mom or Derek kill you?"

She made no reply, so John continued.

"We won't talk about how lonely I am. Cause you won't be here."

They both lay there for awhile in silence. John was visibly upset though not near the point of tears. Was Cameron waiting for John to say something else? Or was she searching for the appropriate response? After a few moments Cameron took John's left hand in her right hand. But he kept his hand open, kept his fingers from closing around her hand.

"You're making a bioscan?"

"No."

He didn't believe that anymore than he believed her when she said she changed because it was hot out. But before he knew it, his fingers closed around her hand. He allowed himself to feel the warmth and affection of a machine.

"I'm here now, John."

"For how long? Every night you go out, the next morning you come back all beat up. Are you hoping one of them is gonna kill you?"

"No."

"Then what the hell have you been doing at night?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Just know that everything I do is for you."

"Then don't go. Find another way, please. There has to be another way."

He rolled over towards her. His right hand stroked her face and hair.

"Please." He said his voice in a gentle whisper. He repeated it even quieter, as his face drew closer to hers. He said it a final time as his eyes closed, preparing for what he originally wanted to avoid. He could feel her artificial breath on him, and just like his own breathing, it quickened. It seemed that she might have wanted him to do this.

"John," she whispered. Then she turned her head away from him. "You need to get some sleep."

She let go of his left hand and got up from the bed. John opened his eyes, and saw her walk away from him. She walked right towards the door, but then stopped and looked back to him.

"Stay." He said to her. "Please stay."

"If I do? Will you?"

"Of course."

She slid her boots off, and walked back towards the bed. John slid his own shoes off, and got under the covers, opening them up for Cameron.

"I don't need a blanket. It's hot out."

"I told you. I'm not stupid."

John grinned as he said that. He knew that Cameron was trying to seduce him. But now he felt that maybe it wasn't just because of her mission. Cameron turned out the light and climbed into bed with John. He pulled the blanket over both of them. He draped his right arm over her body and rested his head on her shoulder. Cameron's left hand rubbed up and down John's back.

"John?"

"Yes Cameron."

"I never thanked you for bringing me back."

He listened for how she might finish this sentence, but all he heard was her skirt zipper being unzipped.

--

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I find that the ending was very well done, great job CK!**

**As I've stated before this story will be updated whenever CK writes a new microfic (he has a busy job), plus he's been writing RotC.**

**If you have the time please review, one word is all it takes!**


End file.
